


Wake

by LostPages (DarkSigyn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSigyn/pseuds/LostPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being killed by Michael Anna doesn't expect to be perceiving anything at all, just to realize that her punishment for trying to kill the Winchesters before they were even born is much more devastating than the expected. Rated MA [violence, sexuality, TW]- this is smut and not of the "nice" kind. (Finished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

Darkness. Was this what it was like? To be gone? Nothing else but nothingness and dark? Everything black in black and … cold? No it wasn't really cold, but there was a cool temperature. She straightened up, noticing that she actually was able to straighten up, to move, to feel and sense. Wasn't it supposed to be nothing? Wasn't she supposed to be nothing? To be simply gone? Without a trace? Only a sad memory for the ones who once had known her? Was this death for the ones like her? Anna had expected to simply have vanished, to simply stop existing. Not this. Not being aware of something. Just not being. And yet here she was. Even though she couldn't see, she actually knew that she had senses that would be able to see something if it wasn't pitch-black around her. She shuddered. Something was wrong about this situation, utterly wrong. Anna could remember perfectly well that Michael simply had flipped his finger and made her burst into billions of little fractures, splinters and her vessel with her. He had destroyed her, disintegrated her. She was supposed to be gone. Gone into nothingness. And still she was here and could sense, feel, remember. But that wasn't the worst thing.

Again Anna straightened up and the fact that she did this worried her. It wasn't her essence, her being that did this movement, it was a body. She was inside a vessel and something told her, that there was no way out of it. Even though she didn't feel weak, or human, she knew that she was imprisoned, like the body itself was too. Anna closed her eyes that still saw nothing and listened inside that body of flesh, bones and blood. Besides her there was nothing there. Again she felt the urge to straighten up and frowned in confusion, opening her eyes again. And now she realized: maybe it was dark around her but that wasn't entirely the reason why she couldn't see. She was blindfolded. And the reason that her body instinctively straightened up now and then was obviously, if she had listened to that vessel that held her: she was tied up to something above her. What ever was wrapped around her wrists, it didn't hurt her skin, but she could feel the ache in her shoulders. She must have been here for quite some time. Anna inhaled deeply, feelings something like relieve in the lungs of her body. Yes, somehow she already had known that this was hers. She felt a lump in her stomach.

Still Anna was a soldier a warrior. She wouldn't get intimidated by her situation, even if she was blind right now. There still were other senses she could use. Although if it did worry her that she had to rely on what the weak human senses could tell her, she didn't want to waste time or opportunity about assuming why she wasn't able to use her angelic powers. Anna knew that they still were there, or was this just a trick? No, she shook her head and inhaled once more and licked her lips, being grateful that she knew perfectly well how to use a body like this, without feeling constricted by it, even though it made her more prone to human emotions. Again: temperature. It wasn't really cold, but definitely not warm. She needed the clothing that covered her skin, so that the temperature was comfortable. Again this worried her. As angel there shouldn't be that effects on her vessel. And still she could feel that she would shiver, once the fabric wouldn't cover her.

Smell. Anna snuffled the air. It wasn't fresh, but didn't seem unventilated either. There was a slight humidity, yet it wasn't enough to make her feel clammy. Sounds. Nothing. There weren't any sound from outside, if there even was an outside. She couldn't hear drippings of water, or voices or movements, so she simply slid her feet across the ground to create noises, trying to figure out the size of the room, she was held in. Her feet were bare and a little cold. Anna ignored it and listened. Maybe nine feet square, she figured. So there was a room, maybe more like a jail, but still there was something odd about it. It just didn't seem real. Anna moved her toes to feel the ground below her. It was flat, plain, almost smooth. There didn't seem to be any dirt and it wasn't really cold either. Again she frowned. What was this place?

Suddenly there was sound, a metallic sound, a bar moved against iron. Was this just a fake or was there really a door to walk through? A way out of this strange place? Footsteps entering. Why hadn't she heard the door opening. Yet she could hear it fall back into the look, closing behind whoever came to visit. A shiver ran down her spine. Was it just her human body? Was it just the emotion? The tension? Or had the temperature really dropped a bit, just enough so that she could feel it on her skin. Anna clenched her jaw, fighting back the stupid impulse to ask who was there. Whoever it was, he or she would reveal him- oder herself whenever that person wanted to an not because she had asked. A tremor took over her body when she remembered the last time she had been held captive. It had been her siblings, after Castiel had turned her in, betrayed her. When they cleansed her of all the human flaws. Again she gritted her teeth and straightened up, holding her head up. This time they wouldn't break her.

"Anna…", her name spoken out like this by that deep, slightly hoarse but somehow intimidating male voice sounded like a reproach yet still pityful. He clicked his tongue and she could hear him walk around her, feeling his eyes on her like rays of heat. Anna became annoyed, almost angry. How dared he to blindfold her, hide himself from her? How pathetic? And why couldn't she sense what he was? Still something about him, her dungeon master, gave her goosebumps, almost frightened her. "You must wonder why your senses are so weak. Why you yourself are weakened", he said prideful, reading her thoughts. "See I cannot have you being to rebellious. I have some other business to tend to." he stopped, hesitated and made one single step closer to her face. "That is why you do not have your grace right now." Anna felt panic, inhaling desperately, a bad feeling gripping her heart. "Oh, I will give it back to you after we have a little chat, Anna", another step towards her. She could feel her skin tickle, her heart taking a faster pace. "There is nothing bad about having a little chat with your big brother, isn't it?"

Anna tensed up when he approached her, her brother. Thoughts were racing and instinctively she tried to retread, even though she couldn't really move. She had to stay put where she stood, since her body had been tied up that high that she was maybe able to stand somehow relaxed, but as soon as she tried to move away she would feel that ache in her shoulders and it was too high for her to pull herself up. So Anna thought, trying to figure out who he was, so that she might have a foundation to talk herself out of this situation. Angels of her rank only had four elder brothers and two of them were gone: Gabriel and Raphael. So there were only two left: Michael and Lucifer. The first one just had disintegrated her, thinking too much in black and white then putting her here, didn't he? And the latter one saw all the shades of gray as his own personal white. She swallowed and her voice was barely a whisper, trembling: "Lucifer."

The Devil let his name sound out in that little room he held her, making the silence almost unbearable for her. In fact he was savoring it. Anna gritted her teeth, not giving in to his invitation to say more, maybe insult him. She was sure that he expected her to do that. "I do not know if I should say that I am happy to see you, Anna", he finally spoke and continued to walk around her, now in a closer circle. For a second she thought that she felt his breath on her skin, but that wasn't possible. On Anna's tongue waited a feisty response but she held back, not giving in to the urge to be froward. "After all", he continued slowly, with a hint of arrogance. "You tried to kill my vessel, no, you tried to prevent his birth. Why is that?" She could hear in his voice that his question was only rhetorical and she tried to concentrate on his steps and stand still. "Because you couldn't kill them directly. Because even though our beloved siblings tortured their sense back into you, you weren't able to go for the direct kill." "Because they would have killed me instantly. They weren't expecting be to go back in time", Anna replied a little too quickly.

"Don't insult me with your lies, Anna." Annoyance swung in his voice and he came closer, making her shiver, because right now she could feel his breath on her neck. He occupied a vessel too. Was it Sam? "I know that you couldn't kill him. And he would have done everything to protect his brother." Now she could hear bitterness. "In the end it will not matter", Lucifer said more to himself and Anna kept quiet again, hoping that he would step back from her again, calming down, leaving her be. But there wasn't hope. "You were full of this human emotions", he said with disgust. "And even though they tried to carve them out of you, they just made it worse, right?" Lucifer stayed where he was: behind her, speaking to her right ear, sending a strange tingle across her skin. "That's how they are, punishing you much crueler than the tort you have made. And even more the one who betrayed you, the one you trusted, now follows your footsteps and they leave him be. Is that justice, little sister?"

He had come closer and Anna could sense the warmth of his body radiating against hers. She could feel him close, too close. Of course angels had no real idea of personal space and she herself instinctively remembered it, because she felt that human right now. However, it didn't matter if they were human or angels or not, he was too close. A cold shiver ran down her spine. "I would have made you the same offer that I made him, Anna, but that is not the reason why I brought you back", Lucifer said almost musingly and she could feel that he held a strain of her hair between his fingers rubbing it between his fingertips, maybe lost in thoughts. "You are tainted. You are not really an angel anymore, are you, Anna?" he said and made her gasp, placing one hand at her right waist. "You gave yourself to a human. You have in to human emotion, human instinct." Again disgust, now mixed with anger in his voice and Anna flinched as his other hand grabbed her throat, pulling at her. She could feel her shoulders ache, her arms stretched, but the worst thing was that he pressed her vessel against his. It wasn't the contact, it was the effect she felt. Yes, he had taken her grace, even though it still was close, but she sensed like a human and her body, her body reacted as such. Anna breathed though her opened mouth, swallowing against his hand. He had blindfolded her to force her into feeling even more.

"Why did you do that?" Lucifer asked in a whisper and ran his hand down to the base of her neck, resting it on her upper chest. Anna tried to calm down, but her breath was exhilarated. "To feel is one of the greatest gifts father has given to them", she managed to reply to his question. "Just like … free will", she added after a moment. Being that close to him Anna could feel how he tensed up due to her words and fear was glowing inside her like flame that was about to burst. She trembled. And she knew that he had more questions about her being human. Lucifer always had wondered about everything they did, never really being able to understand them. His hands were burning ice on her skin, even though there was fabric between them. Somehow she knew that she hadn't really answered to his question and Anna could feel her fear grow and beyond that, far from her own understanding, something else.

"So what is so special about that specific feeling? When some of your brothers give completely in to them and even you, Anna?" Lucifer asked with obvious disappointment. She wasn't able to answer this time, because he was moving his right hand, to the rim of her shirt and beneath it. Anna gasped, trying to gaze through the fabric that covered her eyes, desperately trying to ease the intensity of his coarse hand on her soft skin and the bolt this touch sent through her body. "Why does a simple touch like that have such an effect?" he asked in a normal tone and suddenly stepped back, breaking the contact. Did his breath sound heavy? Yet Anna didn't really care but tried to calm herself down, realizing that she had been tensed up entirely. Instantly the air that formerly had been almost perfectly tempered seemed cold. "It's … physical", she tried to explain and make it sound trivial. Lucifer didn't respond immediately:"I have been close to many human bodies. Most of them inhabited by demons, some of humans. Still this effect is rare." He moved closer again. "Your reaction was unusual."

Lucifer's words, his insight made Anna freeze. She held her breath, trying to hide that her heartbeat was speeding up. "That is interesting", he said in a low tone and into her right ear again, giving her goosebumps. "What do you want from me, Lucifer?" Anna tried to make her voice sound hard and clear, still it betrayed her and trembled slightly. "You are the only angel that was a human and became an angel again. You are the only one who can understand and parse them. I want you to explain them to me", he said into her ear without touching her, but Anna knew that he was watching her closely and that there was no way for her to hide her body's reaction from him. How her body tensed up again, her breath and heartbeat sped up a little, how her body heated up and the air seemed almost freezing cold against her skin even though she wore clothes. He had to be playing with her. "Get that blindfold off of me", she demanded.

Nothing happened apart from Lucifer chuckling. "Free me", Anna continued. At least she amused him. "Let me go!" And as long as she did this nothing she was afraid of would happen, wouldn't it? He snickered. "No", he whispered into her ear that close that she could feel his breath against her skin again and she froze immediately. "Then kill me", she replied hoarsely. "I am supposed to be gone for what I have tried." "No", he denied with a firm voice and a hint of anger. "You will be and you will explain this nonsense to me", he demanded now. "You can't explain, or analyze, parse or dissect emotions, Lucifer!" Anna tried to become angry herself, to repel him. "You have to experience them, learn them!" Silence. She knew that he still was there, felt the warmth of his body radiate against hers, but she couldn't feel his breath or hear it. Had it worked?

"Then you will show me", Lucifer simply said, breaking the pause and Anna could figure that he shrugged his shoulders. She was freezing. "No", she replied after hesitation. "Free me or kill me, there is no other option, brother." She accentuated the last word. "I told you not to insult me with lies, Anna", Lucifer hissed into her ear, but didn't touch her. Still she tensed up painfully. "Please", she asked weakly. "Calm down", his voice almost became soft. "I find no pleasure in hurting or killing my siblings, even the tainted ones." Anna knew that in his eyes she was one of the latter. "Then don't taint yourself with my presence", she tried to calm down, just like he had told her. "To learn about emotions, you have to feel them for yourself. You will taint yourself, just like I did." "I am already lost, no one will see the difference", he retorted. "And I am stronger than these pathetic human emotions. They will not subdue me." Anna swallowed and breathed almost evenly. "Even thinking about experiencing them is a temp…" She wanted to continue but her words stuck in her throat as she could feel his hands on her stomach, creating this strange heat inside her which originated right in her lap. Anna gasped for air.

Anna wanted to tell him to stop, to back off but she couldn't bring out a single sound since his hands slowly moved upwards. "I can tell that this seems to be an enjoyable feeling", Lucifer spoke lowly, listening to her snatch-y breathing. "According to your reaction." She closed her eyes, because she didn't see anything anyhow, but she tried to fight the heat that his icy fingers created inside her. "No", she breathed out, straightening up her head that she had caught leaning backwards slowly. "Your hands are c…" "I will not tell you this one more time", his fingers clawed into her flesh, making her breath in sharply. "Do not lie to me", Lucifer hissed into her ear again. "Just … don't", Anna begged whispering and exhaled more softly as Lucifer eased his grip on her. "Please."

His answer was another movement of his hands that pressed her back against his chest, annihilated the cold that had seemed to occupy her bones. Anna refused to believe that of all he was able to make her feel that way and gritted her teeth, just to be betrayed by her own body as a moan escaped her lips when his hands brushed across the fabric of her bra, cupping her breasts. "How does that feel?" Lucifer whispered into her ear. His breath seemed shallow. Was he affected by this too? "Tell me." She couldn't answer, maybe he didn't even want her to, since his thumbs slightly rubbed her nipples. Anna tried to suppress a moan, but still made a sighing noise. "Stop", she gasped out. "If you don't want to tell me, then I have to make you." Out of reflex she pulled at her bonds.

Anna could fell how he moved his hands sideways and away from her breasts. She inhaled in relieve just to feel his fingertips at her back, opening her bra. Trembling she didn't dared to even breath, waiting for what was about to come. Anna almost felt sick, being to confused what she should feel. Even though she refused to accept that Lucifer could cause this heat inside her, Anna couldn't deny that she in fact somehow liked it and that a part of her wanted him to go on. She expected him to say something again, to command her to answer him, but he didn't. Instead all what she could do was wait and feel his slender but slightly coarse fingers sneaked across her skin, creating goosebumps all over her body, making her shiver. This time as they surrounded her breasts no fabric protected her from them.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked when she had caught her breath, trying to distract herself from savoring this feeling. It would have been so much easier if she had been able to see something. Somehow his frosty fingers seemed to become warmer, more gentle and she could feel his touch everywhere. "Why?" she repeated more softly, banishing the feeling with the sound of her voice. "Because I need to understand", he answered lowly, coming closer to her ear. "And I need to punish you for falling. You ran from heaven", his grip around her breasts became tighter again and she regretted asking. Now Anna couldn't try to ignore that Lucifer was touching her like that, even though he maybe wasn't aware of what he really did to her, was he? "You were ungrateful. You threw away what I wanted most. So I need to know and you need to suffer." His voice was hoarse like sandpaper and his mouth was so close now that he almost touched her. Anna trembled, partly out of anticipation, fear and arousal

If this was punishment, then maybe he was lying to himself? She thought and kept silent, leaning her head back a little, gritting her teeth as he moved his hands across her sensitive skin. Suddenly, before she was even able to realize, he pinched her nipples. Anna gasped audibly, flinching, as hot bolts of fire ran tough her nerves and found their way directly to her lap. She squirmed, fighting against her bonds, just making her shoulders ache, a pain that almost was varnished by the heat Lucifer created. This was wrong, so wrong. Once more he pinched her causing the same reaction. Anna wasn't able to suppress a whine entirely. And so he started to move his index finger and thumb increasing the pressure slightly, fueling the fire. Anna didn't notice that she was arching towards the touch when she intended to squirm away until it was too late. "So you like that, even if it should be unpleasant", Lucifer commented lowly and she could hear his smirk in her voice, running down her spine like a drop of lava.

Anna's heart was running and she did her best to control her breath, slowly loosing the battle. Her breasts already were enjoying the sweet torture and her inside was on fire. What yet terrified her most was how her lap seemed to melt. "Lucifer", she gasped out, moving her face to the right, "Please st…" Again she wasn't able to continue, since her cheek touched his due to her movement. A cold wave washed over her as he felt his chapped lips and stubble against her softer skin. Anna held her breath for a second, not moving, not flinching, not snapping back, being curious and on edge of what might happen. She could feel his breath now, sense his body against hers, the slight tremble, him being responsive to her reactions. Again he pinched her and this time Anna couldn't help but moan, highly almost inaudibly, sensing that she in fact did have an effect on him. Her head moved a little more into his direction, her mouth still slightly opened. Even though she didn't see it, she felt that his face was there, but before her lips could reached him, his hands moved again, quickly.

Lucifer's left moved downwards, while his right moved across her chest, teasing her, cupping her left breast and pressing her right between her chest and his lower arm, pushing her back against his. The left reached the rim of her jeans, opening the only button and sneaked further without hesitation into her panties. Anna squirmed, panting, her heart beating into her neck. She fought against his grip, knowing that there was no escape, tearing at her bonds. His cool fingers reached her slid, brushing across it almost insecurely, before the heat against cold allured them in. Anna moaned, leaning her head back. Her nerves seemed to explode and her hips began to move. "Please", she was able to bring out. "Stop." Even though a part of her wanted him to go on, which freaked her out even more. This was wrong. Lucifer pulled his hand back and Anna exhaled, quivering. "This is interesting", she could hear him say, swallowing down the need for him to put his hand right back there, dropping her head to her chest. "I know what this physical reaction means. I guess I should be flattered." Still there was this slightly hoarse tone in his voice.

Anna gritted her teeth. Lucifer's words wiped away the intoxication his hands had created. She fought for superiority over her body's behavior, flexing every muscle she could think of, knowing that he would feel it, since he still held her. Her breath was heavy when she gathered air in her lungs to speak. "If you're here to study the reaction of a human body, for which you have had eons, you should rather experiment on a human and not me", Anna managed to say icy. "And get my fingers get tainted by a mere human?" Lucifer replied with humor in his voice, being perfectly aware of the irony. She could feel his face closing in, his breach on her neck. But his lips hadn't lowered to whisper into her ear again, they were lower again, beneath it. Anna felt his breath on her skin below her jaw. How did he know that this would affect her? "You are the closest to both, Anna." Again the tone became more hoarsely. These words made her shudder. "There is no one else inside this body but you. No filthy human. Just father's creation and glory", he said lowly, giving her goosebumps again. Anna couldn't explain why this was so arousing to her. Maybe it was this strange sound that resonated in the sound of his voice.

Was it lust that she did hear? No, that wasn't possible. Not him. Anna slightly shook her head, not thinking about that he might notice. However he did what she silently prayed for: letting go of her. She could hear Lucifer move back, breaking contact, bringing space between them and in that very moment Anna realized that this was way worse. Still she was blindfolded and now he moved that silently that she couldn't tell where he was. Parts of her torso weren't covered anymore and she froze. Yet she knew that this percipience was partly a lie and that she missed him being near to her. "Lucifer?" she heard herself whisper insecurely. Still there was no noise that could tell her where he was. "W…where are you?" she asked into the darkness hesitantly, not knowing what her behavior would encourage him to do next. "Don't…"

Suddenly his hands were back on her, at her hips and Anna kept still in anticipation. She noticed how her body slightly moved towards him. What was this? "What..?" was everything she was able to bring out. He broke her concentration moving his hands across her skin, making her leaning her head back again. Since she couldn't see anything all that was left for her right now was to feel. Was he aware of that? Was this the reason why he had blindfolded her? Anna was pondering, asking herself why she had the urge to feel his face against hers again. But his hands distracted her, moving up her chest, brushing across her breasts, uncovering them, leaving them bare to the cool air. Anna had to gasp for air.

"How?" was the only word she could bring up, even though he didn't touch her most sensitive parts. Anna didn't have to have the ability to see to know that he was smirking. "My vessel likes yours", he simply replied, making her shudder once more, since she could feel his breath on her bare skin. "What…?" Anna couldn't say more, even though she wanted to ask him what he was doing, because she already knew it, feeling his lips on the skin of her chest, moving upwards. She suppressed a moan, biting her lower lip. This was what a sin felt like. She was sure of it, being torn between wanting him to stop and go on, waiting for his lips to move further upwards, reaching what was waiting for him impatiently. The only thing Anna could feel were his chapped lips on her soft skin. Nothing else did matter. Not the bonds at her wrists, or the blindfold covering her eyes, or her bare feet. Without noticing she moved her body towards him as far at it was bearable.

Finally his lips reached her right nipple and she gasped almost loudly as the covered her sensitive skin, licking across is with his tongue and eventually sucking it slightly. Anna couldn't help but whine, feeling her lap melting into one hot mess and lust slowly taking over her senses. She couldn't allow it and yet Lucifer did everything to weaken her. Again Anna suppressed a moan as his tongue slid across her chest to her left breast, playing with her nipple before he started to suck on it. Obviously he was taking advantage of his vessels experience. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to make him stop, to make him go on, ending in simply sucking in tome air she needed, since she was holding her breath. Lucifer just kept going treating both breasts of hears equally, forcing her to let out noises she was ashamed of.

Lucifer didn't stop to comment her reactions, he seemed to be pleased enough just to experience them, and making her fighting for her composure. Anna did her very best to fight back the urge to let out noises of pleasure, slowly losing the battle against him, and partly herself. Suddenly she realized that his hands had moved down again, while he was torturing her nipples with his tongue, lips and teeth, eventually arriving at the hem of her pants, brushing along it like it was an artwork to admire, before he opened it entirely. Anna felt his fingers on her skin that covered her hipbones, slowly pushing down the fabric of her jeans. She trembled heavily, not freezing a bit, but burning up from inside. "What…? … Don't… please", she was able to whisper inaudibly and added a silent sorry, since she knew that she was lying. Anna knew that she wanted him to continue and she moaned as his tongue ran down her chest across her stomach to her bellybutton. "Please", she whined lowly. "Please", she exhaled.

Of course he didn't stop, going on instead, reaching the spot his fingers had brushed across, now using his tongue, to lure out a moan of hers. Anna couldn't restrain or compose herself as he moved across her most sensitive skin, setting fire to her nerves. Lucifer teased her, playing with her, just touching her briefly and playfully. Just when she thought that she was losing her mind, Lucifer suddenly started to suck on her skin. Anna couldn't help it. She moaned without restrain, moving her hip forward, against him. There was no doubt in that she encouraged him to continue that special treatment. His tongue licked her as if she was a conch to clean. Anna's head dropped back and an even louder moan escaped her lips as he finally exchanged her veins through lava.

Anna could feel how she was losing it. Even worse: she didn't care. Her veins and nerves were burning. All she could feel in this very moment was the movement of his tongue and how it did send waves of heat though her body, playing it like an instrument, forcing her to make noises she never had heard before. "Please", she whispered hoarsely, knowing that she didn't beg for him to stop anymore but for him to continue. Anna could feel him sucking on her, making her eyes roll backwards, inhaling the air with a hiss, his hands on her but-cheeks. This was much too human and Anna couldn't care less. All that mattered was his tongue between her. How she wished that she was unbound so that she could bury her fingers into his hair. Yet she didn't even know how his vessel looked like. "Yes", she could hear herself exhale. And she regretted it immediately, because he stopped, moved away from her, leaving her with nothing but the cold air.

Anna inhaled loudly and fought against her bonds. She felt like a hot and wet mess right now, like she had lost her mind. Without Lucifer torturing her, she could almost think straight and feel her bad conscience. Yet she didn't want to feel bad, she wanted to feel good again, like he did make her. Still she didn't dare to ask or beg. Anna's mouth was opened for pleading, but she didn't make a sound. Even though she neither could feel him nor sense him Anna knew that Lucifer was there, looking at her, at his work, since she was melting.

Suddenly she could hear him a gain, a ripping noise that made her tremble and lean into her bonds. Anna froze, since her pants where pulled down and her blouse and bra weren't in order. But she didn't bother about that. She listened into the darkness, trying to find out where Lucifer was and what he was about to do. Anna's arousal was to strong to let her speak and she squirmed a little, trying to recreate the pressure he had had on her, listening, waiting. Anna eased and tensed as she could feel his hands on her hips again. Lucifer was standing behind her. Knowing this she could feel herself losing firmness. His hand moved up from to her breast again, cupping them without tenderness, stroking across her skin as he just needed to examine her. Anna didn't dare to ask if he wanted to stop here and right now. Before she could stop herself, she felt her body move backwards, pressing her pelvis into his direction and she blushed.

Anna couldn't tell, just imagine his thoughts. She felt shame and still couldn't care less. Her tongue slid across her lips and she waited for that very moment to come, even though she couldn't believe it until it happened, until he felt this firm, hot staff of flesh at her cheeks that made her arch her back, stretch her back out. One of his hands were at her hip, the other, she could imagine, since she felt him. Anna couldn't believe that this was happening, even more she couldn't believe that she wanted this so desperately, or him. Lucifer placed himself at her hot, wet entrance, making her shiver briefly in anticipation.

With one simple movement he broke the barrier, entering her, spreading her tightness and slowly, cruelly slowly entering her, opening her inch per inch, playing her like an instrument, while her moans and wines were the sounds she was able to make. Anna felt every single slight movement as Lucifer slowly entered her, opening her up, sending electricity through her body, filling her up. Anna let out a loud and long moan, when he fully pressed himself inside her. She could hear him moan lowly, stealing a little smirk of hers. After a moment she waited, trying to get used to his size, being relieved that right now he seemed to be satisfied just being inside her. And then when she just was about to inhale air to ask him, he started moving.

Even though she had experienced this before, it felt so completely different, because a part of her knew that this was more than wrong and that very part of her was screaming silently for this to stop, just when Anna could hear herself whine loudly. It felt so terribly wrong but so utterly good. All she could do was feel, arching her back, instinctively positioning her, so that he could enter her wholly, as the grip of his hands tightened at her hips, moving lowly as if he tried to understand the effect of all of this. Lucifer, she reminded herself, although Anna was still aware of this, and froze, holding her breath, as for a brief moment the shame in her was stronger. But through silencing herself she suddenly heard. These little sounds that were not hers. A gasp, a forcefully suppressed, muffled moan, that forced her to exhale, to move, creating a despair that took over her body. Anna, who had experienced this before, remembered that he most certainly hadn't. This thought turned her mind upside down. Her body suddenly felt like ice when Lucifer was nothing but purest fire.

Cautiously she let out little gaps and high moans, trying to hold back every sound that would overlay his. Anna forgot her conscience almost entirely, as his low noises scrambled her mind down to instinct. She arched her body towards him as far as he could, bringing her despair into her voice. Anna could feel the pleasure he created with his cruelly slow movements in every vein, but it wasn't enough. Thoughts and words were tumbling in her head. She needed more, wanted more, not knowing what was right to say, to make him give it to her. Lucifer was too controlled, but his muffled sounds were revealing his lies. He wanted to make her feel, to understand what she felt, but without feeling for himself. Anna had warned him that this wasn't possible and since he just continued moving like this, she slowly managed to think again. She would turn his torture against him.

Anna tried to silence herself, even though she wanted to tell him to go faster, harder, she knew that Lucifer wouldn't listen, always rebelling. It was almost painful to straighten up her body, going against his movements and she could only draw out strength of her conscience, since it was more than wrong. Yes, she had fallen, she had been human, but all she had done as a human had been no sins. This, right now was so wrong because she was an angel and he Lucifer was one too, even more: a banished one, the Devil. She wasn't tainting him, he was tainting her. Her plan was working way to good. "You don't like this anymore?" Anna could hear him whisper hoarsely, stopping his movement being inside her, pushing into her a little deeper, forcing her to gasp and frown, fighting against the electricity he created, against a moan, against the knowledge that it did feel good. "You", she panted out, "like this way too much." "Am I?" he brought sound to his voice and suddenly moved his hands upwards across her chest. This time it didn't feel calculated, examining. It was much more like he caressed her skin. His hands cupped her breasts again, forcing her to suppress a sigh.

His left hand quickly moved to her throat, stroking it softly, before her grabbed her jaw, pulling her head backwards, forcing her to arch her back again. "You like this way too less, Anna", Lucifer pulled out of her, making her gasp whiningly. "You are lying again." He brought down his right hand, placing it around her waist, pressing her against his body and she breathed out in relieve, feeling her back ache a little. But Anna tensed up immediately, feeling him against her, completely. Her clothes had vanished. "Is this… the cage?" she asked, trying to change the subject, even though the very situation was a constant reminder. "No", Lucifer's mouth was at her right ear. "But it's almost like it", there was a spark of anger in his voice. "You have your senses, but there's nothing to perceive, you have a form, but there's no room to move. You have your mind, but there's nothing to focus on." Anna gritted her teeth and swallowed dryly against the lump in her throat, feeling tears burn in her eyes. She could feel him tense up and the air seemed to change, making her tremble, scared.

"You will not lie, not with words or behavior or this will be your cage", Lucifer growled lowly and her answer was a shivered nod. Anna wasn't able to speak. "How delightful that we do finally agree", he commented sarcastically. Still he held her head pulled back, now slowly moving his hand on her throat, resting it there lightly. "Let me try this", Lucifer murmured and Anna felt the chapped lips of his vessel on the side of her neck, brushing them downwards to its base. She could feel it right into her bones and inhaled sharply, as they seemed to become warm. When he moved up again, his tongue darted out of his now smirking mouth and Anna whined, not daring to suppress anything any longer. "How can a human even survive a day being so sensitive?" he pondered, not really longing for an answer from her. Anna knew that partly he was teasing her. Then he sucked at her skin and she couldn't help but moan highly and instinctively squirmed slightly. Yet she noticed that her noises still had an effect on him. "If you want me to let you hear, what I feel", she hesitantly brought out. "You should …" Anna didn't dare to go on. "Try harder?" Lucifer continued chucklingly. "Suddenly you become impatient." He moved his mouth to her ear again. "Don't try to manipulate me, Anna", he brushed his hand from her throat downwards again. "You know you can't."

Anna shivered. She knew that he was right. to outsmart Lucifer was next to impossible, but still it had been worth a try, hadn't it? His tongue distracted her again, licking across her neck and suddenly she felt the difference. Why hadn't she before? It was more like two tongues now and she simply couldn't say is she felt disgust or arousal. It was most definitely nauseating that she knew she felt both. "So, as you wish", he whispered devilishly. "I will try … harder." Lucifer grabbed her shoulders and pushed them away from him, just to move his hands to her chest, roughly brushing across her breast and down to her hips, making her arch her back. Anna gasped loudly and she simply knew that he grinned. She held still while he moved and there was something strange about his touch, almost as if he really enjoyed it. His hand suddenly moved further, across the cheeks of her butt, slightly spreading them. Anna suppressed a whimper. Her shoulders ached again.

As Lucifer pushed himself inside he didn't go slow this time and Anna inhaled sharply, feeling a burn inside her that strangely affected her. "Better?" he asked mockingly. She pressed her lips to a thing line, gritting her teeth. "So instead of lying", he said while he slowly moved back again, "you decide to keep silent?" Again he prodded back inside her, making her gasp again. "Well there are other methods to make my little bird sing." Anna clenched her fists. He could try as hard as he wanted, she wouldn't give him the victory, she wouldn't like it. She exhaled through her nose and even though she wasn't able to muffle every sound he forced out of her, here were no noises of lust. It didn't take long for him to loose interest in that. Before Anna really was aware of it, he was gone and she straightened up, still blinded by the fabric across her eyes.

Just as quickly he was in front of her, one hand at her neck, forcing her head to lean back, probably so that he could take a look at her. As he placed his other hand at her neck Anna felt a warm feeling in her stomach and the reaction of her body changes without her will. Lucifer brushed his thumbs along her jaw. Why did he have to be that gentle again? She expected him to say something, but he didn't. She waited for him to become rough again, but there wasn't a change. Lucifer simply continued stroking her cheek and she could only tell that he came closer through the breath on her skin. "Anna", he said lowly in such a strange tone that the heat inside her grew again. There was longing, almost pleadingly, tenderness, almost fragilely. Instinctively her lips parted slightly and she could sense the heat of his body against her skin, when he came closer. "I won't take no for an answer", he whispered and he was close. "I will make you…", his lips brushed across hers, making her flinch slightly - and his voice lost sound, "… love me."

Anna had expected everything but what happened next. Slowly he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her, gently. She couldn't help but respond, savoring the soft touch, catching herself softly sucking on his lips, pressing herself against him, as far as possible. Again he had tricked her, overpowered her, seduced her, but then Anna didn't care. It was enough. She wanted to feel save, to rest. So she simply gave in and if she would have been able to do so, she would have brought her hands to his hair. Lucifer intensified the kiss, sucking on her lips as well and bringing his split tongue to hers. Anna ignored the strangeness, trying to give in to him. That he actually was being able to be gentle aroused her slightly. Anna gave in to the imagination, that it was because of her.

Lucifer stepped closer and she could feel the skin of his body against hers. A strange excitement ran across her skin and it didn't stop even though she noticed that there was something odd about what she sensed. It just didn't seem normal, didn't seem human. Yet Anna couldn't follow that thought, because he heightened the pressure, moving against her. She wasn't able to retreat far and felt his strange skin against hers, firm and smooth parts, soft and almost squishy, chapped and crusty. But again something else distracted her and it was hard and hot, pressing against her stomach, pulsating the heartbeat of his body. Anna gasped against his mouth that slowly, more and more roughly was ravishing hers. How should she be able to resist that?

Then suddenly Lucifer pulled his hands away, still towering over her, forcing her to lean her head back that it was slightly uncomfortable. Still the way he kissed her, that longingly, devouring, it simply sucked away her resistance. It felt like hot wax as he placed his hands on hers, which were grabbing the fabric of her bonds. Anna's heart jumped and ran off immediately? Was he about to free her? In an instant she could feel the ache of her shoulders again, pairing up with the one of her neck, which hadn't that bad until now. She couldn't wait to feel the release at her wrists. Lucifer's hands moved down a little, across them, piercing her heart with crestfallen hope, mixing it up with that strange excitement of his chapped fingertips across her soft skin of her inner lower arms.

Lucifer pulled his mouth away from hers making her instinctively trying to follow wherever she thought he moved do. Anna knew that he smirked, still sneaking down his fingers across her arms, playing her. His slippery tongue on her neck forced a deep moan out of her mouth which aroused herself and him, like she could feel the twitch against her stomach, increasing the heat in her lap again. Slowly passing the upper arm, reaching her shoulders. Disbelievingly Anna sensed the trace of warmth his touch left, along with the tickling electricity that waved towards her lap. She shivered and Lucifer brushed his fingers widely spread across the sides of her thorax. Anna leaned her head back, gasping, as he continued licking the lines of her neck, nipping the skin, pressing his chest against hers, rubbing her nipples with his skin. She pressed her covered eyes shut, embarrassed that she could feel her arousal running town her inner thighs.

His parted tongue ran up her throat as his hands reached her waist and she quivered beneath his fingertips. Still she felt partly disgust mixed up in her arousal. Like chocolate that was a hint too bitter to be perfect. Just like he knew that she was thinking Lucifer pressed himself against her again. Like every time. Reminding her of the heat that pushed against her stomach, and of the fact that this would be inside her again in the end, filling her up. Anna panted and gasped with a high noise, feeling ashamed how her body reacted to this thought: that she wanted to feel it again. Her head leaned backwards again, forced into that direction by his tongue, and her mouth was slightly opened. Lucifer's hands rested on her hips and she know that he was looking down at her, feeling his burning gaze inside her. Anna's knees were weak and somehow she ironically was glad about the bonds that held her up straight.

"What do you feel know, Anna?" his rusty voice whispered, pausing between the sentence and her name, like he had been thinking of calling her differently. She couldn't think about it, she didn't want to. "Need", she answered hoarsely, panting out the world like a plead. "Desire." Her heart fell into her stomach. "Lust." It was merely a whisper. Anna wanted to say more, to make him take her. She could feel herself blush heavily and felt like she almost fainted, this prickling in her veins and on her skin. But she couldn't, she was too afraid that he simply would do the opposite, just to punish her for even daring to ask for it. So she continued breathing though her mouth, staying like she was, waiting.

Anna could feel him shift slightly and she wasn't sure but somehow she had the feeling that something around her changed as well. Yet she didn't waste a thought since Lucifer would know and even more important: he leaned down his head towards her. There was this warmth near to her face. She breathed shallowly. "How does that feel?" he asked huskily. Anna swallowed. "Like being hunted, like running, even though you want to be caught." "So, you want to be caught?" Lucifer mused, repeating her words in an almost normal voice, if there hadn't been that scratchy edge. He placed his right at her jaw, brushing his thumb across her lower lip and Anna's knees gave in, but Lucifer held her firmly, without effort. She could feel him grin and it gave her goosebumps.

Lucifer crushed his lips back on hers, forcing her head and body backwards and Anna expected to feel the ache in her shoulders again, but she was pushed against a cold, muddy wall. His hands were at her wrists, which still were binded, yet the clamping was eased and she could have moved them, if Lucifer's grip hadn't been that iron. He pushed them against the wall as well along with the rest of her body, making it impossible for her to move. He was so much taller, so much stronger. A wave of panic rushed over her, leaving her bare to him and Anna knew that he felt exactly what she just had described him. She wasn't sure if she could bare this.

Again he rand down his hands across her body, but it seemed almost impatiently, hastily. And if Lucifer noticed that for himself, he tore his mouth away from hers, gripping her jaw with his big hand, pressing it against the wall. Anna immediately knew that he was angry at her because he lost control. Now she was glad that she was blindfolded, since she couldn't see the fire in his eyes. She held still, panting through her mouth. Her heart was pounding with lust and fear and he could read it. Somehow it calmed him. It almost seemed that he had suspected her of tricking him into this. "Please", she whispered, even though she didn't want to. "What?" Lucifer snapped at her, yet she could hear that his anger already was vanishing. "What do you want?" his was was much too close again. Anna gritted her teeth. "What do you want?" he repeated with annoyance. She swallowed. "You", her voice had no sound.

Anna swallowed hard and Lucifer didn't move, now she wished the blindfold was gone since she had no idea what he was thinking. Maybe he was triumphant, maybe disgusted. She couldn't tell and she didn't dare to move to tease a reaction. Those seconds of waiting were the perfection of torture and all she knew was that Lucifer was watching her. Her body started to tremble since she pulled all her composure together not to squirm against him. Yet it wasn't bearable. Anna clenched her jaw. She was torn between choices: waiting or asking. Finally he moves his hands further from her thorax to her waist and she dared to breathe again, yet the way he touched her was cold and controlled again, making her skin freeze. He had eased the pressure on her body and she had to admit that she didn't like it, to admit that she wanted this torture as long as she knew that he was affected as well. What was he doing with her?

His hands moved on, across her butt cheeks which send waves of ticklish pleasure through her nerves since she hadn't expected him to go there. Just a moment later a thought crossed her mind. What he might do and Anna's heart and breath started racing. She caught her breath as he lifted her up, pressing her against the dirty wall in her back. Instantly she was melting from the inside. Lucifer showed his hands down her thighs, still pushing her upwards, easing the hold of her bonds. Even if Anna would have decided otherwise her hands had a will of their own, at last being able to bury her fingers into his short, thick hair. He answered with a muffled sound and a movement towards her, making her wait again. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself against his body in shivering anticipation, waiting. It was too much.

Since her hands were free, Anna took advantage of it, leading her mouth to his face and even though she brushed her lips against his stubbly face Lucifer reacted immediately, moving his head and giving in to her kiss. Anna's heart missed a beat just to stumble in her chest, not comprehending that he had done that. And while she still was coping, Lucifer let her slide down on him and himself inside her. Her head flipped back and she groaned out a moan as she could feel him enter her in one single movement, feeling him so much deeper as before. It was so painfully lustful that she had to remind her to breath, while pressing him into her with her legs. But again he didn't move and she couldn't hear a thing because of her heavy panting. Anna felt like she was going insane, as if she burned herself up from inside, by just feeling him.

Then she felt his tongue on her throat, making her hum a suppressed moan, just to turn her sound into a high gasp as he moved slowly, again ever so slowly. Anna knew that he was watching her expression, most certainly smirking at what he saw. Quickly she moved a hand to her blindfold, to tear it away, but Lucifer was faster, grabbing her wrist painfully, smashing it against the wall and her body with it. Anna whined as he pushed himself into her forcefully, but it was less pain and more pleasure, since he filled her up completely, driving her mad. Now she did squirm, even more as he slightly bit in her neck, sliding his teeth upwards along with his tongue. She let out a pleading whimper and he moved as a response. Anna heard him gasp, felt the breath against her skin and she crawled her free fingers at the line of his hair. She flexed her legs, making him push back inside her and again she felt the heavy breath on her skin, making her shiver.

Anna brought her hand from his neck to his cheek, leading his mouth to hers, not trying again pull away her blindfold. She sucked at his lips and he let go of her wrist, placing his hand back at her thigh. And now he began to start a slow and deep pace. Anna panted into his opened mouth, moaning into it as she teased his tongue, ignoring the strangeness about it. Lucifer kept going, commanding the waves of heat that took over her body, burning her veins, playing with her nerves. Anna was feverish. She could feel his movement everywhere, even in the tip of her hair. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair again, holding his face in place and he went along with it. Anna could notice that he slowly stopped thinking, starting to simply react to her attacking his mouth, leaving his movements up to his body. She couldn't believe how arousing this felt. She wanted more. She needed more. And she heard herself panting it out.

Lucifer replied with a grunting noise, slapping a shock of electricity though her body and sped up his pace a little and thrust almost aggressively into her. Anna felt this insane mixture of pain and pleasure, not knowing the difference anymore. She leaned her head backwards against the wall breathing almost desperately through her mouth, whining as he sucked greedily at the sensitive skin of her neck. Her eyes rolled backwards as she felt like being on fire, moaning, whimpering as if she was in excruciating pain. He slowed down a little making her cry out: "Don't stop!" panting once more. "Don't stop!" Yet alone the idea of him leaving her like that right now was more than unbearable. "Why?" he growled in a whisper. Even though this question scared her that cruelly that she froze, Anna could hear at the sound of his voice that he wasn't able to. "I'll explain", she whined. "I promise. Just … don't stop."

He licked his tongue up her throat again, speeding up his pace, thrusting into her without getting tired, but she could hear him now, his erratic breathing, these sighs that almost where whines or moans. "Kiss me", he demanded grunting, after he licked along her jaw. Anna felt goosebumps. She obeyed hastily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as far as her bonds would let her, whining out a load moan as her shifting let him even deeper inside her. Her fingers clawed into his hair and she drank his lips. Until he pushed her violently against the muddy wall, forcing her air out of her lungs. Lucifer snarled and Anna moaned highly. She should hear and feel that he was angry about his own need and lust, shivering beneath her hands. He thrusted harder, faster, using his anger against her, beating her towards the edge that made her lightheaded. "Yes!" she almost squealed and sucked at his lips, pressing them against her mouth.

"Anna", he moaned out lowly, hoarsely, panting. This sound was a whip through her bones, almost pushing her over, but taking the last piece of mind she had been able to maintain. All she did was feel him, every vein, every asperity. She couldn't think anymore, not sense what she was doing, not know if she was breathing, not understand which sounds she made. The pain inside her increased that she thought she would die, only to explode, disintegrating the unbearable tension into a firework of rapture, fractures of pleasure. Anna didn't see stars, she felt them and the feeling renewed itself into more little explosions as she sensed him coming inside her, releasing his own pain. As he panted her name once more, shivers ran across her skin. And she knew he felt the same.

As the aftershocks slowly faded away it wasn't only Anna who realized what just had happened, that this hadn't exactly been the original plan. A shiver of cold occupied her human body in the very moment she became aware of that and what it could mean. Just then Lucifer pulled out and away and her body hung weak in her bonds, which caught her. Without them Anna would simply have dropped to the ground. Without him she froze. This feeling and his reaction to this awareness felt like a punch in the guts. She needed a moment to gather herself and get up on her feet, to realize that he was leaving. Leaving her like that. The only thing she was able to bring out was "No", feeling that even this was too much. Yet her senses seemed to be heightened, more than human. But she didn't care. Anna just knew that he was still there. "Don't leave me like this", she exhaled almost tonelessly. "This is exactly what I am doing", Lucifer replied icily. On the other hand his own words belied.

Anna pulled herself on her feet. She felt strange. Like just woken up from a long and deep sleep. Every nerve did hurt, every muscle, every bone. Yet she almost seemed to be reborn and still felt like dying. It had to be the confusion about her situation since Lucifer just had her brought back from nothingness. Carefully she tore at her bonds, feeling cold on her skin - better than it was before and still it made her shiver. "You'll just leave me like that?" she renewed her words, pointing out that she was naked, blindfolded and tied to the ceiling. "No", the tone and sound of his voice struck her like a thunder, making her realize that he could simply just kill her again. But why did it bother her all of the sudden? Why did she want to stay. "You still have to explain a lot to me, sister." The title made her feel ill, but even though she felt like it, she didn't throw up.

The sound of a door slamming hit her just as hard as her own slump on the floor. He was gone and she was freed, still freezing on the ground. But now she was awake. Or was she still dreaming?


End file.
